What is a Gou'ald?
by RagdollStuffy
Summary: What happens when Johnny Smith gets a disturbing vision of him dying? DeadZone Stargate Xover. Rated K plus just to be safe. CHAP 8 UP!
1. I saw something

**Author Disclaimer : **I do not own either The Dead Zone or Stargate. I do own the plot :)

**Author Notes : **Please Rate this story if you read it. I welcome constructive critisum, but will block flamers. Flamers do not have a life other the making people feel bad. If you didn't not like this story, then don't review. Let me know if you have any suggestions. Thanks so much :)

**Chapter 1**

**Title****: I saw ...**

"Damn, no orange juice. Or milk, or soda. Now I have to go to the store, crap." Johnny shut the door to his fridge. "Be careful Johnny, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." He looked down at his watch, "Damn, now I'm going to be late for physical therapy." He picked up his cell-phone and pressed speed dial. He grabbed his cane and started to head to the door while he was waiting for Bruce to pick up.

:Flash:

Johnny sees himself being hit by some kind of electrical discharge. He watches as Bruce rushes forward to catch him from falling.

'Johnny! Dude, don't die! Don't die!'

:End Flash:

"Hey, Johnny, is that you? Hello? Hello!"

"Oh, hey Bruce, I just now had a vision of me getting killed by electricity, c-?"

"What? Killed! Stay where you are Johnny, I'll be right over."

"Thanks Bruce," Johnny said then hung up the phone. Now all he had to do was wait. Of course waiting could be what got him killed. But then thinking that waiting got him killed might have got him killed. 'Gah, seeing the future is just so confusing.'

* * *

**Cheyenne Colorado**

* * *

"We may have a security breech on our hands," Hammond stated to SG-1. "It seems that a government office in Maine was broken into last night and a few paper were stolen. Normally this would be no problem, but the papers contain very sensitive information about the Stargate Program. We believe that someone was tipped off by a employee here on base. Those papers were only in storage for the night, so the thieves would have to know when and where to look for them. We are going to be instituting new security measures, but to be on the safe side, all non-essential personal will be confined to the base." 

"Isn't that a bit to much General?" questioned Daniel.

"The President doesn't think so. If a reporter got a hold of what was on those papers, we could be looking at wide spread panic."

* * *

** Maine**

* * *

-Twenty minutes after Johnny's call to Bruce- 

'Ding dong' rang Johnny's door bell, letting Johnny know that Bruce had finally arrived.

"Man Bruce, I thought you never get here," Johnny put his hand on Bruce's back and-

:Flash:

In this flash, Johnny was in Bruce in the future. He felt himself being held by two people, guards maybe, one on each arm. Johnny looked forward and saw himself being held face down on a table by three guards dressed in a sort of steel chain-mail. RealJohnny watched as VisionJohnny struggles under the grip of the guards. RealJohnny saw a type of snake slithers up to VisionJohnny and punctures the back of his neck. After a moment or two of wide eyes and painful moans, VisionJohnny looked up at RealJohnny in Bruce's body, and VisionJohnny eye's started to glow.

:End Flash:

"What? What did you see Johnny?" Bruce asked worriedly, concerned that Johnny got a vision off of touching him. Usually that meant something bad was going to happen.

"Nothing, it was nothing." Johnny tried to shrug Bruce's question off. He feared that if he told Bruce exactly what happened, Bruce might think he was going nuts. Clearing his throat, Johnny explains to Bruce about the earlier vision. "I saw myself getting killed by electricity, and you were there when I got killed." Johnny put his hand up to stop Bruce from saying anything. "No, you didn't kill me, at least I don't think so yet."

"When you got the vision, what did you touch?"

"The only thing I touched was the cell phone and my cane head," Johnny walked over the the phone and touched it. "Nope, not getting anything, and I already tried my cane."

"Well, lets postpone the physical therapy for the time being and see if you'll flash off of anything else in the house. For the next fifteen minutes they searched in vain, nothing set Johnny off on another vision.

"Look Bruce, this is getting us nowhere. Lets just finish with the PT before we continue, okay?"

"Okay, its your funeral." Bruce stopped, "Man, Johnny, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, its okay, common saying," Johnny smiled as they headed towards the PT equipment.

* * *

** Cheyenne Colorado**

* * *

"The security sweeps will be over in the next thirty-eight or so hours. Lets pick something up, I'd kill for a bag of cheetos rightabout now." Daniel said to the rest of SG-1 as they sat around security cameras. 

"Sounds good to me," said Samantha Carter.

"May we also buy jelly-filled donuts Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c inquired.

"Of course Teal'c, you think we would leave out the best part?" O'Neill said jokingly.

* * *

** Maine**

* * *

-Thirty Minutes into the Physical Therapy- 

"Bruce, can you hand me some water, I'm dying of thirst over here." Johnny panted.

"Yeah, sure, here you go," Bruce handed the sports bottle to Johnny.

Johnny accepted it, then went into another vision.

:Flash:

Johnny sees his Jeep parked a few miles away from a mountain. His vision fast forwards and he sees himself with Bruce opening a manhole and climbing down. RealJohnny looks up at the mountain and catches the words 'Cheyenne Mountain Complex' over the top of a tunnel entrance in big bold letters. He sees a lot of soldiers guarding the opening.

:End Flash:

Johnny spilled his water as he jerked out of the vision. He looks up at Bruce, "Cheyenne Colorado, we need to go to Cheyenne Colorado. I saw us breaking into what looked like a government facility."

"Okay, okay, let me just call Walt and tell him where we're going, and about the vision you've been having."

"Go ahead, I'll be waiting in the car." Johnny headed out the door as he pulled on his leather coat.

"Come on, pick up," Bruce mumbled. After getting the answering machine for like the fourth time, Bruce left Walt a message, then headed out to his car.

* * *

** Thirty-Nine Hours Later**

* * *

"Alright, that's the last of the sweeps, lets go." 

"Where's the nearest store?" Daniel asked as he took out his car keys from his pocket.

"I think that there is a gas station about an hour's drive from here. That's the nearest on that I know about, unless you know of any sir."

"Nope, the one your thinking of is the closet."

SG-1 exited the Cheyenne Complex and headed to Daniel's car.

* * *

** One Hour Later**

* * *

"It seems abandoned O'Neill," Teal'c observed. 

"Nah, it just looks that way. Not a lot of people come this way, I think that their main business that they get is from us," Jack said indicating their uniforms, at least his and Sam's. They parked the car and walked into the store. Almost immediately another car pulled up, but SG-1 didn't pay it any close attention.

"Sir, do you think that we have a security breach? Or do you think that those papers missing is just a pure coincident?" Sam asked. The door to the store opened with a jingle of a bell above the door.

"I don't believe in coincidents. Hammond told me that the papers with the 'sensitive' info was the only thing stolen that night. If that's a coincident, then Aphosis is my grandfather!" Jack made his selection, as well as everyone else on the team, and they headed over to the checkout.

"Actually, Aphosis may well be your great great great great gr-"

"I don't want to hear it," Jack said as they all turned in unison and almost ran over a man with a cane.

* * *

** A few minutes before that conversation**

* * *

Bruce and Johnny pull up to a rundown gas station. "Look, I can't understand why you didn't want to stop at a hotel or someth-" 

"I don't like staying at hotels because I never know what I'll get a flash of in the middle of the night." Johnny explained with slight embarrassment in his voice.

"Oh, I get it." Bruce said turning red. "I understand completely. Well, I couldn't understand cause I don't se-, I'm gonna go gas up the car now." Bruce opened the door to the car and started to fuel his PT Cruiser.

"I'm gonna go in and get a Pepsi, want anything?" Johnny asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Bruce replied, fumbling with the tank cap.

"Okay," Johnny stepped out of the car and headed inside the 7-11. There was a small group of four people conversing quietly in the store. 'They must be the owners of the black cherokee outside,' Johnny thought. He went over to the freezers and grabbed a pair of Pepsi's and walked over to the register just as the group had finished their purchase. Unfortunately they didn't see Johnny. When they turned around they almost ran him over, causing Johnny to bump into a dark skinned man.

:Flash:

He sees the dark skinned man chatting with his friends and feels content. They all must die for what they have done. If only my son were here, then he too could enjoy freedom. They ruined us! They don't deserve to live! As soon as I mature, I will make them pay, they will wish they never crossed the Goa'uld!

:End Flash:

He snapped out of the vision and shuddered violently, stumbling to the floor as a result of the collision. He holds his head in pain as the foursome attempt to help him up. "No, don't touch me," Johnny said as he slowly got up on his own."Something isn't right about you," Johnny said, pointing to Teal'c, whose name he learned in his vision.

"What do you mean by that?" Said the one called Daniel from Johnny's vision.

"Him, Teal'c. It's almost as if he is two different people. One is happy, or more correctly, content. The other is a mind of pure evil. It's called a gou'ld or something like that. It's almost like Teal'c can't feel the Goa'uld's hate for him and the Tau'ri. Whatever the 'Tau'ri' means. Look, I know that sounds a bit crazy, but its true." Johnny looked at each of them, trying to judge their reactions to what he said. He was expecting the familiar look of 'Boy-this-guy-is-totally-off-his-rocker', but instead, Johnny looked as each one of the foursome looked at each other with an unreadable expression.

"Sir," Sam said,"You're going to have to come with us." She reached out and touched Johnny's arm.

:Flash:

Johnny sees himself being shot by the electrical discharge again. He watches as Bruce rushes forward to catch him from falling.

'Johnny! I'm so sorry, it was the only way!'

:End Flash:

"No, Bruce kills me! I have to warn him."Johnny snatched his hand away from Sam's and started to back towards the exit. Suddenly Jack and Teal'c grab his arms and took him out to their jeep with Sam and Daniel following close behind. "Bruce! Bruce! Remember what I said in the car, head there!" Johnny yelled to Bruce, who he hoped was still outside the car gassing it up. Teal'c put his hand over Johnny's mouth and the group shoved Johnny in the back of the car.

* * *

** Thirty Minutes Later**

* * *

"Are you guys taking me to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex?" Johnny asked. Silence. "I know you are, and by the way, what is a Stargate? Some sort of new NASA program?" Silence. "Thank you for answering my question." Johnny said sarcastically. The jeep stopped at a guard house that was just in front of a huge wire gate.  
"Sargent, called General Hammond and tell him that we may have found our security leak" Jack said nodding his back back towards Johnny. 

"Sir," The Sargent nodded then turned and picked up a phone. After a few minutes of conversation, the soldier turned and waved them through the gate.

* * *

** Bruce**

* * *

'Dammit Johnny, you couldn't just stay in the car. No, you had to go inside and get a Pepsi.' Bruce whacked the steering wheel with his hand. 'What was it Johnny said? Cheyenne Mountain Complex.' Bruce pulled to the side of the road and pulled out Johnny's map from the glove compartment. Circled in bright red was a mountain symbol with an arrow pointed to it. "Right, that's where they must be taking Johnny." Bruce said out load. "Careful Bruce, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

* * *

** Briefing Room**

* * *

"General Hammond, meet our security leak, Mr...?" 

"Johnny Smith. I'm not the security leak. In fact, I had no idea this place existed before SG-1 brought me here." Johnny metally kicked himself for using the term SG-1. Where did that come from anyway?

"Then how did you know our names? Or about Teal'c's Goa'uld? Or even the Goa'uld term for us humans, Tau'ri?" Daniel asked incredously.

"I know because I touched Teal'c. I am, for lack of a better word, a physic. When I touch someone I get a 'vision' or flash of them, either of their past or future. When I touched Teal'c in the convience store, I saw him talking to all of you in this room. He was wishing that his son could enjoy such freedom. Then I got a flash from something else, it was pure hate. It wanted to destroy all of the inhabitants of Earth. Something about the 'Tau'ri' rebeling. I'm not sure what it was from, but it was evil." Johnny said, pausing only once to sit down, taking the weight off his right leg. "The whole reason that I am here is because I had a vision yesterday when I touched my cane head. I saw myself getting killed with somekind of electrical discharge of some sort. Then I had another one when I touched Bruce, my physical trainer. Now I know that this is going to sound crazy, but I saw myself being held down as a snake went into my neck, then my eyes glowed. Earlier today I got another flash of Bruce rushing over after I got shot, this time he was the one that killed me. I've changed my future already, now I have to change it again."

General Hammond motioned for a nearby guard to come over. He whispered for a few seconds, then the guard walked over to Johnny and stood behind his chair. "If you would be as kind as to go with the airman there, he will take you to your quarters." Johnny stood up and went with the guard. As soon as he left, Hammond started talking. "What kind of nut did you bring in here people? A Physic!"

"Sir, he knew certain things about the Stargate program, he could be trying to get us to think that he's crazy so we'll let him go, no questions asked. He would have to have either stoled the papers or have someone on the inside in order to have the kind of information that he does now." Sam said, stopping to breathe. "We should run a backround check to be on the safe side."

Hammond nodded, "Then thats what we'll do. Captain, you'll be in charge of that. I want a report on my desk in a hour." With that, he turned and headed into his office.

* * *

** Outside the Complex**

* * *

"Okay, this must be it," Bruce said. He parked his car near a fence that had a 'No Tresspasing' sign on it. He went to the back of the car and pulled out some wire cutters. "With Johnny, you have to be prepared." He started to cut the wire links.

* * *

** Security Cell in the Complex**

* * *

Johnny paced back and forth till he got tired. He had already tried to sit down, but then he saw everone that had ever been in that cell. From Carter as a Gou'ald, to the SG-1 as robots. He was really starting to get a headache, and was afraid that he was going to pass out just as another airman unlocked the door. 

"The General wants to see you now." The airman said solemnly, staring straight ahead.

"Right, lets go then." Johnny said as he tried not to run out of the door. As he moved through the doorway he felt the airman's hand on his shoulder.

:Flash:

'How'd they get through the Iris?'

'I don't know. Fall back, fall back. Head to the armory, we're running out of ammo.'

'Sir, watch out!'

Johnny saw the airman get shot with a yellow engery bolt.

:End Flash:

"This way sir." The Airman said moving him in the direction that he needed to go in. Johnny nodded and hurried as fast as he could back to the General, causing the airman to jog to keep up. "Slow down."

"Can't... got to warn... General Hammond... Iris is going to ... fail... fire fight will break out... you'll die." Johnny said panting for air.

Soon they had arrived at the briefing room.

* * *

** Briefing Room a few Minutes Earlier**

* * *

"He is his file General." Sam said placing it on the table. "Apparently, he is who he claims to be. I ran the backround check, and it seems that Johnny Smith has helped the Penobscot Police Department many times. Technically 'physic' is too strong of a word for him. After a car accident his brain recieved major damage and scarring. He was in a comma for over six years. The doctors had told his mother that if he ever woke up, he may never be able to speak or do much of anything ever again. When he woke up the doctors found that his brain was woking around the scarred tissue and using a part of the brain that we don't normally use. That is why he can see things about people's past and future when he touchs them. I believe that's what happened when he tou-" Samantha was interupted when the door to the briefing room flew opening revealing a huffing airman and a very tired Johnny. 

"General, listen to me. In a few minutes the Iris is going to fail somehow. There will be a fight and this airman here," Johnny said pointing to the man still standing at the door catching his breath. "Will die." Johnny sat down heavily on a nearby chair and struggled to breathe properly. Hammond opened his mouth to reply when..

"Offworld Activation! Incoming Traveler! Closing the Iris!"

The General looked at Johnny, then at SG-1. They all rushed up to the control room leaving Johnny in the briefing room.

* * *

** Just outside the Base**

* * *

Bruce had located a cement tunnel sticking out of the ground. He unscrewed the top and looked down. It was picth black except for a few red lights near the bottom. "Its now or never, Johnny needs you Bruce." Bruce said trying to convience himself to climb down. With a heavy sigh he crawled into the hole and shut the lid.

* * *

** Control Room**

* * *

"I'm not recieving an IDC code." Davis said looking up at General Hammond. 

Hammond nodded and looked behind him at SG-1.

"It's happening, just like he said." Daniel said out loud.

"Daniel, the Iris hasn't failed yet, and the only people we know who can get throught the Iris is the Nox and the Tol-" at that moment a small metal ball flew through the iris and landed on the floor. A matter of moments later, everyone in the disembarkation room had been knocked unconsious. Carter got up from behind a consol and look down at the gate room. Jaffa began to swarm through the Stargate, passing right through the Iris as is it wasn't there.

"Close the blast doors!" Sam yelled at a dazed Davis, spurring him into attention.

"Yes Ma'am," he said rapidly typing on his computer keyboard. A few seconds later the blast doors leading to the rest of the base from the stargate room had been shut and a metal shield had been lowered in front of the glass window.

"Teal'c, Carter, you're with me. Daniel, stay here with Davis and General Hammond." O'Neill said as he was running out the down with Teal'c and Carter following close behind.

* * *

** Briefing Room**

* * *

Johnny looked out the window and down at a metal ring in the center of the room. 'That must be the stargate,' he thought to himself. He watched as a sheet of metal grew over the hole like a camera iris. He looked away from the Stargate and saw over twenty soilders pile into the room and point their weapons at the stargate. A strange spherical object flew through the metal covering and landed in front of the soilders. It started to glow so bright that Johnny took his eys off it for a moment. When he looked back all the soilders were down and the 'Jaffa' started to come through the Stargate. "Damn, it's happening." Johnny muttered as he looked for another exit then the one that he came in from.

* * *

** Disembarkation Room**

* * *

"Kill the ones called SG-1, do not worry yourselves about the fallen in this room. They will be out for many hours," said the head Jaffa in gou'ald. "If you can capture any others easily, then do so. Our god needs more hosts, and perhaps will we be able to get information from them." The jaffa said evily. They nodded and began to work on prying open the doors as more Jaffa streamed out of the Stargate.

* * *

** Briefing Room**

* * *

Johnny spotted some stairs leading down and some leading up. He figured that the one going down led to the room with the Stargate, and the one going up led to the control room. He had just decided to take the one going up when a two things happened. One, Bruce rushed through the briefing room door. Two, a group of Jaffa stormed up the stairs pointing their weapons at Johnny. He slowly raised his right hand as he placed his cane down with his left. "What do you want?" He asked calmly. 

"You will come with us." The Jaffa in charge said simply, then his weapon fired a bolt of yellow electricity at Johnny. He fell like a sack of potatoes. Bruce rushed over to where Johnny had fallen. His lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling with a permanently pained expression of surprise and shock.

"You killed him! You bastards!" Bruce stood up and punch one of the Jaffa's squarely in the face. Almost imediately another Jaffa shot Bruce in the back.

"Sir, the other group reports that the vermin called SG-1 have been killed. What are your orders now?"

"Take these two through the Chap'pi with us, they may be of use." The other Jaffa nodded, not questioning what their god would want with the bodies of two dead men.

The only one that took notice of the Jaffa leaving through the Stargate was a sole camera that survived the fight.

* * *

** To Be Continued...**

* * *

** I hoped you like this so far. Please rate this story if you have the time :) I will add more soon :) RagdollStuffy**  



	2. Things are getting worse

**Chapter 2**

**Title : Things are getting worse..

* * *

**"Ow," Bruce groaned as he sat up from the uncomfortable postion on the cold floor. After taking a moment to regain his senses he realized he was forgeting somthing. "Johnny? Johnny! Where are you?"

"Over here," answered a feeble voice in the corner. "Just five more minutes Mom, please?"

Bruce moved over to the fallen Johnny and shook him to attention. "Look man, you got to stay with me, you might have a concussion or some after effects of whatever hit us. Look at me," he shook Johnny a bit more. "Come on man, focus."

.:Flash:.

'Im sorry Johnny, its the only way.'

Electricity lances out from the weapon that Bruce is holding and hits him square in the chest. Bruce closes his eyes as he fires once more. Johnny sees himself, his eyes glowing dimly, then fade completely as he slump forward. Johnny watches as Bruce reaches forward and catches the departed Johnny in his arms.

'Sorry, I'm so sorry Johnny.' Bruce mumbled.

Vision Johnny looked around the room searching for anything that would help him figure out what had happened. It seemed to him that they were back on the base and in the briefing room, but instead of the SG-1 hovering around, they were all lying on the floor, some face down, all with their eyes wide open and glazed. Dead.

.:End Flash:.

Somehow in the future, he and Bruce get back to the SGC and he kills people. "I keep making it worse, how?" He mumbled as he pondered out-loud about what he saw. "No, it's wrong, it must be wrong. I couldn't, could I?"

"What? What did you see Johnny?" Bruce persisted even after Johnny tried to shrug it off. "Come'on man, you can trust me."

"I know I can trust you, but what if me telling you makes it happen?"

"Johnny," Bruce sighed, "What happens?"

"I killed the SG-1, then you killed me. Only God knows how many people that I killed before that."

Bruce was about to reply when the doors to the cell opened to reveal a group of five Jaffa soldiers.

"What are the Taur'i's plans of attack! Where is the Tok'ra base!" The head Jaffa demanded.

Johnny strugled to his feet with the help of Bruce. "Look, I don't know what you are talking abo-" Jonny was interupted by two Jaffa holding him and another two keeping Bruce in place.

"I'll ask you again Taur'i scum, where is the Tok'ra base and what are the Taur'i's plans of attack!"

"I'm telling you, I don't know who these 'Taur'i' or 'Tok'ra' ar-"

A Jaffa walked up to Johnny and hit him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Bruce rushed forward and began to fight the Jaffa holding Johnny. He was rewarded with a black eye and a swollen lip.

The head Jaffa turns to another Jaffa and speaks in Gou'ald. "_This blonde man must be important. Otherwise the other would not protect him with his life. Take him to the chamber."_ With that, the Head Jaffa turned and left, leaving the other Jaffa to carry out his orders.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this Chapter was short, But I figured that this is a good place to but a break. That and I won't be able to update for around a week 'cause of winter break. But fear not, I shall continue to update... /grin/. **


	3. Oh CRAP

**Chapter 3**

**Title : Oh crap...**

**

* * *

**Johnny was being lead through a vast amount of corridors, so many that he lost track of where he came from or how to get back. Obviously he must be on these 'Jaffa's' home base. They must be terrorists of some sort, breaking in the complex to steal classified weapons. Yeah, thats it. There has to be a rational explanation for all of this. "Or I'm going crazy," he mumbled out loud.

After what seemed like hours of pointless wandering the guards stopped in front of a ornate gold door. One of the guards pressed a small shape that was on the wall and the door parted to reveal a very angry looking person. For all he knew, it could be another Jaffa or the janitor. He was yelling in a strange language at the head Jaffa. Suddenly the angry man spoke in english. "You failed me! The SG-1 is still ALIVE," he bellow. With that the angry dude lifted up his hand to reveal a bracelet type thing on his arm. He points it at the Jaffa and blasts him to oblivion. After killing the two other guards standing next to the head Jaffa, the angry man turned his attention to Johnny and set of the ribbon device. "How did the SG-1 survive! What type of new defensive armor have they developed? Where is the Tok'ra base!" The man demanded.

"I... don't... know," Johnny managed to say as he felt the energy from the bracelet in his head searching for something.

Frustrated in not getting any answers the angry man ordered for Bruce to be brought. After around five minutes of waiting, the guards pushed Bruce through the doors. Bruce landed with a thud next to Johnny who helped him sit up. The Angry Man interogated Bruce. Still getting nowhere, the man went over to the head Jaffa's body and plunged his hand through the Jaffa's stomach. He withdrew his hand to reveal a writhing snake. The Man motioned for two guards to grab Johnny. They took him and brought him over to a nearby table. Suddenly, as they roughly grabbed him, it all made sense. The snake was a parasite, it could take people over. It would take him over and kill the people at the SGC when they least expected it. 'Damnit Johnny, you should'a just stayed home.' Johnny tried to get out of their grip, and almost succeded until one of them hit him in the kneecap with the end of their weapon. They got him on the table, tunred him over, and held him down as the Angry Man came over and placed the snake on his shirt. He could feel the snake slither up to his neck and he watch as Bruce stared at him in horror as the snake shot down into his neck. It hurt like hell as the snake made its way up to his brain and settled at the base of his brain and neck. Johnny felt himself go limp just as everything went black.

* * *

** TBC**

**Sorry about the little dialouge I had in there :(**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it so far :) **


	4. Taking over

"Hello?"

Pause.

"Hello!"

Floating.

No, more like drifting.

Blackness.

Alone.

Someone is here... right?

Light, hazy, unfocused.

Like watching a TV with a bad channel.

'Hissssssssssssssssssss'

"Hello worm," a voice said from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Where am I?"

"I suppose I could tell you. This is your mind of course."

"What are you doing in my mind?" Johnny asked, afraid of the answer.

"Why, I'm taking it over," A formless shape floated in front of Johnny.

"GET OUT!"

"I don't think so Johnny," the shape said wickedly, "I rather like it in here, so many memories to watch. Especaily the ones with 'Sarah'."

Johnny lunged forward to attack the intruder and felt himself being lifted up harshly, then slammed down viciously. It took him a long time to shake it off. "What the hell!"

"That is just a taste of what you'll get if you attempt to defy me again."

Pause.

"It seems that 'you' are waking up."

Johnny could have sworn that the shape was smileing.

"Would you care to watch? I wouldn't have it any other way," it said evily. The shape floated forward and engulfed Johnny.

"What? No! No! Mmmff!"

Where Johnny once stood there was only a pillar of glowing light. It slowly faded until only Johnny was left, with a yellow glow for his eyes. "Now that I know all about you Johnny," he said seemingly to himself, "I'll be able to kill them all."

* * *

"Johnny? Johnny? Are you alright?" Bruce shook Johnny's shoulder hard, attempting to wake him up. He was worried that the snake did something to Johnny's dead zone or brain. 'Maybe it made him comatose.' Bruce shuddered at that thought. 'Think postive Bruce. You gotta think positive.' 

"Uugh," Johnny moaned. "What hit me?"

"A foot long snake. More or less." He joked as he tried to ease the worry that was clouding his thinking. "You all right?"

"Never better," Johnny said as he turned his face away from Bruce and his eyes glowed.

* * *

**TBC... I should be able to update with longer and more detailed chapters more frequently now that the holidays are over. Cheers :) **


	5. Wepwawet, huh?

**.:Continued:.**

* * *

"Never better," Johnny said unable to stop the words from coming from his mouth. Man, he wanted to yell, scream, even move his pinky. But the parasite in his brain was stopping him. The only thing that the monster couldn't control was Johnny's thoughts, and unbeknowest to both of them, his dead zone.

_Having fun yet?"_ the creature whispered evily. Though Johnny didn't grace that with an answer or even a thought, the Gou'ald could tell that the human couldn't stand being trapped in his own mind.

"You know Bruce, I'm kinda tired. Mind if I rest?" Selsyt/Johnny asked. One side of her wanted to kill this inferior being whereas another side of her thought that perhaps Bruce might come in handy, even if that use would be as a hostage or human shield.

"You go ahead Johnny. I'll keep an eye out for those awfully dressed guards," Bruce said assuredly.

* * *

**.:Meanwhile at the SGC:.**

* * *

"Ow, darn it Fraiser, will you stop poking my arm!" A frustrated O'Neill demanded as he turned and focused his attention on Carter. "Well?" 

"We've contacted the Tolins and asked them how we could block their," she paused for a moment as Dr. Fraiser checked the bandages on her arm.

"Their Iris opener, matter altering thingamajiggy?" Jack finished.

"More or less, yes," she said with a smile on her face. "Until the Tolins can come up with a way to protect our stargate from their technology, the Asgard have offered to beam up any newcomers without the proper clearence codes onto their ship. We should be fine sir." She looked over at Dr. Fraiser, "How are they doing?"

"Teal'c had a minor concussion and the staff blast that he got is healing rapidly. Daniel is still unconcious, but is healing slowly but surely. I estimate that he will wake up in the next four hours. It's a good thing you were all wearing that armor or else you would have all died."

General Hammond walked in with a unreadable expression on his face. "The Tok'ra have located who they believe to be Johnny Smith and the unknown man from the security footage. It seems that a new system lord, Wepwawet, was the one that attacked the SGC.

"Opener of ways," the voice surprised the small group of people. "The Eygptian jackel god. Mythology says that he had a dual role as a god of war and of the funerary cult, and could be said to "open the way" both for the armies of the pharaoh and for the spirits of the dead. He originated as a god of Upper Egypt, but his cult had spread throughout Egypt by the time of the Old Kingdom. Depicted as a jackal or in human form with the head of a jackal, often holding the 'shedshed', a standard which led the pharaoh to victory in war and on which the pharaoh was said to ascend into the sky after death. One inscription identified him with Horus and thus by extension with the pharaoh. He could possibly be the son of Horus." Daniel coughed and looked around for a glass of water just as Dr. Fraiser was pouring him one.

"So, this could be 'Evil Prodegy Takes Revenge'?" Jack asked out loud getting a small smile from Daniel, who then grimmaced and held his ribcage protectively.

"Who dropped the ton of bricks on me this time?"

"You got hit by a Jaffa staff blast in the middle of your chest. The experimental armor protected you for the most part, but you broke some of your ribs."

"Anyway, what is Johnny doing with that guy? What happened while I was out?"

Carter filled him in with the little information that they had, about the iris and Johnny.

"Can the Tok'ra tell us where this planet is?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Not at the moment. The informant will send another transmission when they can. In the mean time I need you all to rest, and that's an order." The General said as he exited the Infirmary with a purposefull stride.

* * *

**Back on the Unknown Planet

* * *

**"Johnny, someone's coming." Bruce whispered to the back of the inert Johnny. 

Selsyt's eyes flashed as she pulled this human's body into a sitting position. "How long was I out?" she voiced aloud while think, 'How long must I keep up this annoying charade?'

"I dunno, about tw-" He was interupted by a Jaffa slamming open the door and pointing to Johnny.

"Our god has commanded your presence." He motioned for two of the guards to grab Johnny and was taken aback, if only for a moment, by seeing the human's eye's glow. Bruce was behind Johnny so he didn't notice. The Jaffa was about to offer his apologys when Johnny raised his hand.

"I think I can make it there without being dragged by these guards." Selsyt said trying to keep the egde off her voice. "Bruce, don't worry. I doubt they'll kill me seeing as though they already had the chance to do that more then once now." With thatSelsyt left the room under the escort of the guards.

"Do not adress me as 'My Lord' or 'god' infront of that human. We cannot reveal our plan yet," she said angrily in Johnny's body. "If you fail to do so then you will be punished." Selsyt left the guards outside the enterance to the control room. As she pushed past the Jaffa something strange happened.

.:Flash:.

"You have done well Selsyt, but I believe that all this has gone to your head. You think that since you rid the galaxy of those vermin Tar'ri that you can become a system lord? I think not!"Selsyt watched as her host body was shot by Wepwawet.

.:End Flash:.

* * *

**TBC...** -throws evil smile-   



	6. When I become System Lord

**Addressing Worker72's last review : **Interesting isn't a Goa'uld supposed to adopt the gender of it's host, but from the looks of things Selsyt doesn't seem to be doing that choosing instead to referr to herself as female. Are you planning to make this slash or something, just curious here?

Techincally, not really. Sure they are supposed to act like the gender of the host that they are in, but there are countless episode where they bring that sort of thing up. Like in the one where Carter meets Jolinar's husband and Carter's all like 'I thought that Jolinar was a male because she was in a male host.' And the other guy is like 'She only did that to hid from the assasin.' I can't remember the exact quote as I donot own those seasons, but it was along the lines of that. If you remember, mister silly name (yes, Wepwawet is an actual egyptian god) he just grabbed the gou'ald that was in the pouch of the rapidly cooling Jaffa Prime's body. I don't think he checked the gender ;)

Anyway, back to the show, or story. And I'm sorry that I could not update sooner as I am so busy you would not believe it. Also, thank you scifilover, nera, and wswords for your reviews. And thank you verymuch to Worker72 for your many reviews that get me thinking :)

* * *

"Have you took over the host sucessfully?" 

"Yes, it would have been easier and less tiring if I had been alowed to mature fully." Selsyt's eyes flashed briefly in anger.

"I did not have the luxury of waiting. Have you found any information about the Tauri or Tok'ra movements?" Wewapwet demaned.

"No my Lord. He has no knowledge as to what the Tauri or the Tok'ra are, nor does he have any knowledge about the armour that saved SG-1's life. It's seems as though he just came across them."

Wewapwet swore under his breath in some obscure gou'ald dialct, "Is there anything of use that we can use?"

Selsyt briefly thought about this tuari's ability to see in the future, but that might make him one step closer to being a hak'tar. She could not let herslef lose such a valuable host. "No information."

"Then we will send another strike team, take more prisoners, and insure that SG-1 stay dead."

"If I may suggest my Lord," Selsyt paused.

"Speak."

"Send me and the other Tauri back to the planet. We should be able to take the base by suprise, unless you had planned otherwise."

"I was already planning to do that. Maybe one day you will be able to serve me when I become one of the System Lord after I eliminate the worthless and pitiful Tauri threat. The Tolin's device that we stole should have enough power for one more trip. Go." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"What should I tell the human?"

"Make something up, now **go**!"

* * *

**.:Meanwhile at the SGC:.**

* * *

"The Tok'ra have more information reguarding the planet that Johnny and the unknown civilian and been taken to. It seems the planet is P93-48X." General Hammond said as he address the SG-1 in the briefing room. 

"That's one that we haven't explored isn't it?"

"Yes," Hammond paced about the room. After a period of silence, Dr. Jackson broke it.

"P93-48X was Horus's old power base until he eventually depleted the Naquada mines. Horus left the depleted planet for another, more plentiful planet. It is mostly a desolate, bleak planet. Not much in the way of rescoures, so Wewapwet must not be powerful enough to take a better planet."

"From the intel that we gathered from the Tok'ra, there is minimal guards and weak defenses. The Tok'ra believe that it would only require two SGC teams and a few of their fighters to take out the base."

"Do we really want to risk it for some crackpot that can 'supposedly' see the future?" O'Neill said buntly.

"Colonel, sir, he predicted the attack from the gou'ald's and he knew about Teal'c's symbiote."

"One word Carter, 'Spy'."

"I don't think so, would a spy come all the way here just to blow his cover with a slightly unbelieveable story."

"Carter, that story is past unbelieveable, is into Science-Fiction!"

"What if he is telling the truth," Daniel started, "What if he can see the future, and the only thing keeping him alive is the fact that he can tell them about attacks that we are planning before it even happens?"

"Oh come on Daniel, you don't seriously believe that?" Jack turned to Hammond. "I say we don't go."

"Jack," Daniel paused, "He has a son."

"Jack looked up sharply at Daniel, then over at Hammond. Daniel knew that he struck a nerve. "When do we leave oh wise General?"

* * *

** TBC. I'm so sorry it was so short. But it's 2:30am in the morning where I live, and I have work in the morning :)**  



	7. Genetic Memory

Okay, first off. My Computer sorta blew up. So I lost my stuff that I had typed up on the computer. I can't write on my brother's computer because of what happened on mine. I can only udate using the library's computer, which sucks. I have about 47mins left on the computer so I'm hopeing to type faster and get this story out as fast as I can. If I do happen to come up with anything at home then I'll print it out and take it here to write up. Sorry about all that, it's just things that I can't control.

* * *

The guards return to Bruce's cell and dumped a tired looking Johnny back in. The center guard looked at both Johnny and Bruce then said, "Our god no longer need's you scum. You can leave." 

"You're letting us go? Just like that?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"Do no question our god!" The guard motioned for the others to drag Johnny and Bruce out and towards the stargate.

"Do you really have to be so rough?" 'thack' "Ow."

Johnny/Selyst was pushed roughly towards Bruce while the center guard, now the first prime, started entering the gate adress for Earth.

* * *

**-Flash-**

* * *

'He's a gou'ald sir.'

'Are you certain?'

'If Carter says he is, then he is.'

'What a minute, what is a gou'ald?'

'That would bew classified.'

"Colonel, I want you and Teal'c to track down Mr. Smith and stop him from whatever plan he has for destroying Earth.'

'I'm right here you pitiful creatures, but not before I stopped at the armory.' Johnny's arm raised and was holding a strange weapon.

'Johnny, what are you doing? Just put the thingy down. Whatever's wrong we can talk about it.'

'Oh really?' RealJohnny heard VisionJohnny's normal voice. 'I seriously doubt that. I can only take control for mere minutes at a time.'

'He does not control me,' said VisionSelyst, 'I control him.' She fired at Daniel Jackson, but only once. It seemed to RealJohnny that there was an internal war going on.

* * *

**-End Flash-**

* * *

**-Johnny's Mind-**

* * *

"What is happening? What kind of human trickery is this?"

"What? That," Johnny paused. "You mean you didn't read all of the the 'How to Take over an Inferior Being'sMind' Handbook?"

"I know how to control a host, that information was handed down to me by my 'Mother' when she birthed me." She looked at Johnny's clueless face. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand the concept of genetic memory." She sighed, "My 'Mom' wasn't a true gou'ald. She left somethings out of my genetic memory. I have to do what Wepwawet want's me to do, or both you and me will die. One thing I am sure of, I need to become a System Lord. That my Mother was clear on. That is the most engrained part of my being. I have to kill them, you understand?" She turned around and started to virtual pace. "Of course you wouldn't understand, you're just a low level human that could never understand the type of pressure we have on us." Selyst sat down and mulled for a minute then looked up sharply. "You, these new emotions are all your fault. Your memory's are so full of emotions. So many different ones I have been spending a fair amount of time attempting to analysis them."

"What memory?" Johnny asked curious as to why this harsh person, parasite, had became so different in such a sort amount of time.

"All of them. At least all of the ones after your accident. Everytime you look into the future you take the emotions of the person who is in the act of what ever it is that you see. Maybe all of those factors." She stood up quickly. "Look, I'm immature. lord almighty Wepwawet took me out almost twenty years to soon. I haven't yet sorted through all of the genetic information that my mom left me. Not that I believe I ever would."

"Why would that be...?" Johnny stopped, attempting to remeber that not only was this 'parasite' and sentient being, if not a person, but also had feeling too.

"Selyst. She, my Mother, the queen I guess. She was a Tok'ra. But my Father was a Gou'ald. I have genetic memory from both. Not only do I want to stop the Gou'ald tryany, but I also want to become what I need to stop. But as long as I stay away from the Sarcophagus I should be find. I'll just be warring with myself and you for the rest of your life."

"Then you die?"

"No, I continue on. My gou'ald side will take the first person that comes across us while you die."

"Oh."

* * *

**Back at the Stargate**

* * *

"Ativate the Tolin's matter disperser device." The First Prime pushed Johnny and Bruce roughly towards the Stargate. As they rushed towards Earth, Johnny and Selyst hoped that the device would work a second time.

* * *

**TBC**

I ran out of time on the Library computer. Expect a update soon.. I hope :


	8. Split Personality?

I'm glad that you all seem to like it so far. I finally Got my computer fixed, and I'm sooo sorry it took way to long to update.

* * *

**Back At The SGC

* * *

**"Alright kids, are we all ready?" O'Neill said as he stood in full gear in the gate room. Carter, Teal'c, Daniel and General Hammond were all standing behind Jack as he adressed them. Just as Teal'c was about to open his mouth to say something about them having matured to adulthood, the Stargate sprang to life. 

"Isnt that supposed to happen _after _Davis calls out the chevorn locking thingy?"

"_Incoming wormhole._"

"Close the Iris!" Hammond barked as he jogged out of the gate room and up the small flight of stairs to the command center with the SG-1 following close behind.

Davis had the Iris shut as a group of soldiers ran into the gate room with their weapons pointed at the event horizon. About six seconds had passed before the first 'traveler' immerged from the stargate event horizon and passed through the Iris. First came a stunned Johnny, then a shocked Bruce.

"What the...?" Bruce said as he immediately turned around once he passed through the wormhole. "You know what this means Johnny? Interspace travel! And the government hasn't told anyone! Man you stumbled across a huge.." Bruce turned around to look for Johnny and was met with the sight of a good 30 people holding big guns, all pointed at him. "... A huge conspiracy that we will never tell a living soul, isn't that right Johnny?" Silence. "Johnny?"

"I never want to do that again, at least not when I'm consious." Johnny stood, leaning heavily, against one of the railings on the ramp, looking slightly greenish. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Johnny said as he coughly somewhat feebly, then slumped on the ground, out cold.

"Oh man, his dead zone." Bruce rushed over to aid his fallen friend as the EM team was loading him onto a gurney. 'Man I hope that little trip didn't mess with his dead zone.' Bruce thought worriedly as he attempted, in vain, to follow Johnny. No sooner then his first step towards Johnny direction, ten army men step forward and blocked his route.

* * *

**Medical Facilities

* * *

**

Johnny slowly opened his eyes, only to slam them shut against the all to bright lights. As the pounding in his head decreased he attempted to examine his surroundings. Slowly it dawned on him. He was controling himself again. For how long was impossible to say, but hopefully long enough for him to tell people what had happened. Johnny slowly got into a sitting position and looked around the room again. He saw some army men in front of the doors, and a group of doctors gathered around some x-rays that Johnny immediately figured out was of his skull. He heard some whispering coming from the left of him and strained to listen in.

"Apparently his symbiote is not mature enough to take control of him for a continuous amount of time, the only time he is free is during his REM sleep. It seems that the symbiote, for the moment, is in a coma."

"A coma? How is that possible. The only time I know about a Gou'ald being in a coma is when Daniel's wife was pregnant."

"Sam, you're forgetting that Johnny has an active dead zone. This will cause many this to happen that wouldn't normally show up in the average host/symbiote relationship. It appears that his dead zone reacted when it came in contact to the stargate and caused and neural shutdown. This didn't happen the first time because he was unconsious the first time he went through and he didn't have a symbiote in him. This is going to make treating him rather difficult. Bruce told me most of the information he knew, and told me how to get in touch with his doctor. I managed to get copies of his files."

"How long do you except for his to be out?" Daniel asked.

"Hard to say, anywhere from a few minutes to a few days. I won't know for sure until I get the final results."

"Hey Doc, look." Jack had turned around and saw Johnny looking at them a little out of focus.

Dr. Fraiser turned around and noticed this. Quickly coming over, she used a small pen light and checked his eyes. "How are you feeling Johnny?"

"To tell you the truth? Like I got hit by a truck." Johnny looked from side to side. "She wants to talk to you."

"She? She who?" Carter asked curiously.

"Selyst, or rather," He paused, "Ngyssin."

"How are they?" Jack asked.

"They, are the gou'ald. I think my dead zone has spilt their personalities."

Fraiser and Carter exchanged questioning looks before they looked back at Johnny. "How did that happen?"

"Well, from what I understand, Selyst is the prodigy of a Gou'ald father and a Tok'ra mother. Selyst was orginally conflicted when she was in control of me, then something happened after I came through the stargate."

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

"_What's wrong with me! I am something that I hate!_" Selsyt screamed as she floated within the black void that was Johnny's dead zone. The instant they passed through the Stragate she had been thrust into where she had kept him. Her internal war had continued until she came to the brutal conclusion. She had to survive, but she had to kill the Tok'ra, which she wanted to live, but wanted to kill the Gou'ald. Somewhere, in the back of her snake like mind, her unconsiousness realized that she would perish if she did not resolve this soon. With a sudden pop, two gou'ald's appeared in front of Johnny.

"What just happened? How are there two of you?"

"I, she..." the one on the right sounded confused and looked from Johnny to the other symbiote.

"Finally, I will be able to take over the world! The universe will be ripe for the conquest." The one on the left bellowed.

"Split personalities?" Johnny asked confused.

"NO! I have rid myself of the evil plague that is the Goua'ld." the right one said at the same time that the left one yelled, "NO! I have deystroyed the vermin that calls itself Tok'ra!"

"Okay... " Johnny pointed to the one on the left, "If you're Selyst, then who are you?" he asked as he stalled for time. The more he could keep them fighting, the better chance he would have of being able to control himself when he came out the other side.

"I am," right one paused, "I am Ngyssin. Sworn enemy of the Gou'ald. I will bring down their downfall with the help of my Tok'ra brethern."

"Don't think that your pitiful rebellion will stop us from enslaving the entire universe."

"_We will, we must!_" Ngyssin yelled at Selyst.

Johnny turned to look out a hazy window that showed what was going on outside of him. He realized that we would be able to take over while they were fighting. After he did he wished he hadn't. The spinning and whirling made him sick to his stomach, and he felt frozen. He tried to breathe, but couldn't. Soon he was fast approaching a pinpoint of light that got bigger with each passing second. He was thrust out of the vortex with a sudden shove that sent him towards a nearby rail. He could barely hear Bruce talking about some conspiracy, all he felt was a huge headache and a wave of vertigo. He looked up at Bruce and said "I never want to do that again, at least not when I'm consious." Johnny attempted to stand but felt extremely dizzy. "I think I'm gonna be sick," and he felt everything go black.

* * *

**Present

* * *

**

"And that's all I can remember. Anyway, it seems that Selyst is in some type of coma and Ngyssin is just barely able to say anything. She won't take over unless I let her, which I don't want her to do, but she insists she can help."

Dr. Fraiser looked at Jack, Daniel, and Sam. "What do you think?"

"No." Jack

"Yes." Daniel

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" Sam

"Well, we won't know for sure if it's Ngyssin or Selyst. The Tolin might be able to help."

"That's if it wasn't taking us forever to contact them. They are harder to get a hold of the Jack without his cell phone." Daniel quiped.

"Too late," Johnny mumbled as he felt himself slip into the darkness that he had come to realized as his dead zone. "Where's Bruce?" He asked right before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Yes, I know... sort chappy. But at least I updated. I hope to update a little more then once a week now. Ta!**  



End file.
